Espoirs flingués
by Anders Andrew
Summary: On est jeune, on croit pouvoir changer le monde d'un claquement de doigt. D'un seul trait sur un cahier. Et pourtant rien n'est simple, surtout quand il s'agit de Mello. Il aurait dû le savoir, le renfort geek qui s'est fait descendre au détour d'une rue


**Titre : Espoirs flingués**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+ (bien qu'il y ais du sang qui coule à la fin)**

**Genres : One Shot, death fic, shounen ai**

**Notes : répond au thème du "Plomb"  
**

* * *

Quand on est jeune, on croit pouvoir tout réaliser.  
Les rêves les plus fous deviennent des réalités illusoires que l'on croit pouvoir toucher en tendant simplement la main.  
Matt y a cru autrefois. Et malgré le visage défiguré de Mello lorsque celui-ci est venu le trouver, il a cru qu'ils pourraient, à eux deux, voir le monde changer sous leurs yeux, par leurs actes, par leurs pensées.  
En quelque sorte, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés; mais en même temps, ils avaient eu tort.  
Parce que les morts ne voient rien.  
Pourtant, Matt n'a jamais été un grand idéaliste. Sa seule faiblesse était Mello; il adorait l'entendre parler. Déjà, à l'orphelinat, c'était comme ça; il ne se lassait jamais des interminables monologues de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas son pareil pour captiver son auditoire, alors même qu'il discourait sur le truc le plus trivial qui soit. C'est que Mello était un génie, un vrai, et il avait du bagou, et il avait du talent pour ça. En bref, toutes ces choses que Near aurait été incapable de mettre en œuvre et que Mello était trop stupide pour percevoir à leurs propres valeurs; ces choses, c'étaient ce qui formait, en somme, sa personnalité. Son charisme, son aura, resplendissaient comme un soleil au dessus de la tête des autres enfants qui, pauvres mortels, n'avaient plus qu'à détourner le regard pour ne pas être éblouis.  
Matt aimait les interdits; il avait regardé droit dans la fournaise et s'était brûlé les rétines. Depuis, il portait d'étranges goggles qui lui donnaient des airs de martiens. Cela le satisfaisait assez, car il avait toujours aimé ce qui était bizarre.  
Donc quand Mello lui a parlé d'un cahier qui tue, obligatoirement, il avait été attiré, et par cette senteur de mystère que dégageait l'affaire, et par le déhanché ostentatoire du blond dans ses fringues en cuir moulants. Oui parce que, depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'orphelinat, Mello est devenu un homme, et qu'il est devenu plutôt sympathique à regarder - les cicatrices y sont pour beaucoup; très amusantes, les cicatrices. Autant en profiter pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable.  
Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, Matt avait toujours considéré les autres de façon très distante. L'idée de poursuivre Kira pour finir par le tuer ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question morale; à aucun moment il ne s'est demandé si ce type méritait de comparaître devant un jury ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Non, Mello avait dit qu'il voulait sa tête, et les paroles de Mello étaient comme du vin : elles endorment la raison, elles chuchotent à l'oreille comme une mélodie, elles caressent et font mine de flatter - « Rejoins-moi Matt, parce que j'ai tant besoin de tooooi » - pour au final vous embobiner complètement et irrémédiablement.  
Mello aurait fait un excellent vendeur de voiture. En effet, il avait promis à Matt que tout se passerait bien. Et encore une fois, Matt l'avait cru, parce qu'il s'agissait là d'une affirmation à 100% fiable. Ils allaient survivre, ils allaient vaincre, et ils pourraient savourer leur victoire - faire la fête, se soûler, chanter, danser, et se réveiller le lendemain matin avec la gueule de bois, nus, dans le même lit, sans se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Ça, c'était les espoirs de Matt.  
Sauf que la réalité, en quelque sorte, le frappe de plein fouet sous l'apparence d'une flopée de balles qui lui transpercent la poitrine.  
Ce n'est pas exactement ce dont Mello avait parlé. Contrairement à ce que pensait Matt qui a pourtant souvent été canardé - dans ses jeux vidéo -, se faire tirer dessus est loin d'être une sinécure. C'est douloureux, très douloureux. Et derrière ce nuage de souffrance, il y a cette sensation inquiétante qui envahit tout le corps. Qui l'alourdit, comme s'il allait s'enfoncer dans le sol. Ses membres sont comme du plomb - ha ha, quelle ironie pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire dégommer par une armada de gardes du corps armée jusqu'aux dents.  
Matt, tel un oiseau dans le ciel, volant sous le soleil, s'est fait avoir pendant la saison de la chasse.  
Maintenant, son corps est cloué au béton froid. La cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres s'éteint doucement et tombe. Il ne peut plus bouger, et le fil de ses pensées s'emmêle, se perd dans des méandres ténébreux, comme du plomb, encore une fois.  
Le plomb. Il le sent même sur sa langue. Le goût métallique du sang, et cette lourdeur qui l'empêche de réfléchir et de se mouvoir. Il voudrait protester, mais il est bien trop tard pour ça.  
Il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Trop naïf.  
Il lui aurait fallu un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle..


End file.
